genkokufandomcom-20200213-history
Elisha Elfrieden
Elisha Elfrieden (エリシャ・エルフリーデン, Erisha Erufurīden) is a character of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. She was the actual successor to the throne of Elfrieden Kingdom, being the last surviving member of the Elfrieden Royal through the Succession Crisis after the death of the 12th King of Elfrieden. She eventually marries "Albert" giving him her family name with it and the role of 13th King of Elfrieden. Appearance Elisha appears to look like her daughter but more mature. Plot Being born into the Elfrieden Royal family during the time of the 12th King of Elfrieden and the bloody succession crisis that followed after his death, Elisha was the only royal who was able to survive through the whole ordeal thanks to her unique magic. With the help from her unique magic, she had kept on sending her future-self memories to her past-self, so that her future could be changed. After the succession crisis was over, she decided to chose an appropriate partner in order to help her rule the Kingdom, since she was the last remaining Royal of Elfrieden. But the situation of the Kingdom didn't change no matter whom she chose as her partner, and the Kingdom would eventually fall into ruins. In order to avoid this, she again repeatedly transferred her memories to her past-self using her unique magic, in an attempt to change the course of the future by selecting a new partner each time, but not until did she chose "Albert" as her partner and the 13th King, was she able to find a stable future. Even-though he was mediocre and indecisive King, it was only under his rule was the Kingdom able to survive through the ordeal. Albert was also the only partner with whom she was able to bear a child, which was different from the events that occurred in the life of her different time-line attempts. Even-though the Kingdom was stable, but the situation of the people living in it wasn't good because the Kingdom haven't recovered yet from the damages from the succession crisis. Adding to the fact was the increase in corruption within the Nobles and the emergence of the Demon Lord's Domain and the threat it presented which caused more issues for Albert Elfrieden. Eventually, the Empire requested the Kingdom to perform the 'Hero Summoning Ritual' as a form of help towards the campaign against the Demon's, which succeeded and resulted in the summoning of a young man. Hearing the plight and the current situation, the young man presented various ideas for reforms and development. Hearing his opinion and understanding the youth's abilities, Albert decided to appoint this young man to be the Prime Minister for the Kingdom. This helped the Kingdom regain its stability and starts recovering from the damages. However, the Nobles of the Kingdom didn't like his ideas and the reforms that the young man had brought into, and they conspired to get the young man removed from power, exiled and supposedly killed later on, and worked behind the scene with the neighboring nation to dethrone the Royal family. As their daughter was in love with that young man and was beside him during his exile, she was also supposedly killed along with that young man. At the end of line, Elisha informed her husband about the secrets of her unique magic, and the option it provided. Albert accepted her proposal, and Elisha used her magic to transfer both her's and her husband's memories to their past-self, at the moment in the past when the said young man was just summoned and was informing them about the possible reforms. They later on decided to gives this young man more power than what he was given in the other time-line, so that he couldn't be contested by the nobles who would end up as his opponents. Since Albert wasn't strong enough to change the course of time himself and the fact that the young man also needed more support to be successful, Elisha decided to inform and confer the secret of her unique magic to a person who was loyal to them. This person worked in the background, and orchestrated the events in such a way that all the traitorous nobles would be rounded up and removed. This transfers of memories and the eventual decisions that Elisha and Albert took, allowed the course of history to change and saved her Kingdom, the young man and their daughter from ruin that had happened in her previous time-line. After all the issues have been dealt with, Elisha informed Kazuya about her powers and the events that had transpired. She along with her husband decided to leave the Royal Capital and move to a remote domain, so as to not cause more issues with Kazuya's rule. Powers & Abilities 'Magical Abilities' Dark Element: Elisha is a user of the rare "Dark Element" Magic, which are Unique Magic that can't be categorized under the other elements and are more personalized form of magic. *Elisha's unnamed "Dark Element" Magic, gives her the ability to "transfer the Experience and Memories of a person's life to their past-self". The past-self which received the memories from its future-self, would experience all the events as if they have lived through those events themselves, and they would feel as if time has re-wound back for them. The transfer of experience is set to happen at a specific time or event that occurred in the past. Once that specific time or event is triggered, the past-self would receive the memories of their future-self. Since the experience and memories of the future-self is transferred to the past-self, the past-self can take actions in order to avoid any unfavorable events that's bound to happen in the future, by altering the course of their actions. It is theorized that, this ability intervenes with the events and timeline of an alternate dimension, in order to avoid the occurrence of a time paradox. Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v04-p183.png GSYnOS-LN-v10-p003.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters